Restroom
by rockluvlife
Summary: Alejandro and Heather in the restroom/confessional... together? Will they fight on or will love find it's way?   ONESHOT


I sank into my first class chair, messing up my hair. Relaxation. Sleep. Finally. I had been strategizing all night. My team was in the lead, as usual. The losers were in economy class and a-way from me. And with Duncan back, I won't have to worry about elimination since the goth freak and miss B.I.T.C.H are gonna rip each others heads off. Ha, what losers. They're BOTH going to get kicked out soon. Actually everyone on this show is a loser. Well everybody except for... Alejandro.

That guy has been manipulating everyone since he set foot on this plane, but he's not getting me.

Nope. He's going to fail with the others! FAIL! Okay, now enough of that. It's time for pure peace and q- Shit, I need to pee. Groaning, I slowly got out of my seat and walked toward the restroom/confessional. I smiled, no restroom traffic at this hour, it's freaking four in the morning! What kinda creep uses the restroom/confessional at this time? I pushed open the door, and was suddenly met by a pair of lime green eyes. Oh that kinda creep.

"Get out, I need to pee!" I spat at him venom dripping from my voice. "Oh why hello there Heather, what's a beautiful girl like you doing at such a early hour?" He responded in his "polite" voice. Ugh.

"Um, I just said that I needed to pee, genius!" "Oh I would love to let you use the restroom Heather, but as you see, I am not yet done with my confessional." "Well when I came the door was unlocked so it's now officially my turn, and don't try to use any tricks on me anything, because it's not gonna work!" "Oh Heather, I would never do anything like that to you." He tilted my head up to meet his eyes. They really were pretty. Like super pretty. He inched his head closer, closer to my lips... Wait. What am I doing! I quickly backed away.

"What's the matter Heather?" He asked pure sincerity in his voice. Right, sincerity my ass. "Your just gonna play me like you did to Bridgette and Leshawna! And I bet you did the same thing to Dj!" I yelled my voice shaking through the room. "Heather, Heather, Heather, they had did that to themselves. I had nothing to do with them. Trust me." He said before laying his hand on my shoulder. "And why exactly should I trust you?" "Because," He pulled me closer to him, before tilting my head the same way he did a couple minutes ago. " _Me perteneces querida_.." He whispered in my ear. I don't know what he said, but it was making me feel weak in the knees. "Oh well.." "Hush." He whispered sweetly before slowly meeting my lips.

Fireworks instantly went off as our lips touched, giving me more of that weak in the knee feeling. I craved more. I pulled my self closer, deepening the kiss, making it much more passionate. It actually felt real, and oh so right. Now it was his turn. He kissed and bit as he pleased causing me to let out an embarrassing moan of pleasure.

"Tonight is going to be fun.." Alejandro thought to himself.

** MEAN WHILE WITH TYLER**

"Man, I need to use the bathroom!" Tyler wiped the sleep out of his eyes before jogging to the restroom. "Woah the restroom door's open I wonder who's-" Tyler couldn't believe his eyes, "Alejandro and Heather? Together? Making out? Are you kidding me? First Duncan and Gwen now this!" He thought. "I didn't need to pee that bad anyway!" he muttered angrily to himself before walking away.

_****_

Hi everyone! I am so super sorry for not updating on my other story! (Family issues..) I promise I will get to that other one though! :) Well I wrote this story because I LOVE THIS SHOW AND THIS COUPLE! :D :D So be prepared to experience A- LOOOOT OF STORIES ON THIS SHOW ANDUH THIS COUPLE! :3 (This is my favorite show and couple so far!) But I promise I will write on Channy and my other obsession SOUTH PARK! :] And I put Tyler at the end because, haven't you noticed he saw Alejandro and Heather smiling at each other and he also caught Gwen and Duncan kiss! Tyler sees everything.. EVERYTHING! :3 (I got this info on the new episode I see London...)

_**All characters and episodes belong to their rightful owners**_


End file.
